3 Días de ausencia
by Yukina09
Summary: Tres días, solo me ausente tres días, tres días en el que yo y pit acompañamos a las princesas y a samus a comprar ropa, en un pequeño viaje para "reabastecer su armario",al regresar Ike me tiene una sorpresa o mejor dicho las chicas le tienen una pequeña sorpresa relacionándome en ella, Ike déjame al menos llevar a la cama ¿si?-One-shot! IkexMarth,disfruten y dejen Reviews :'DD


**ADVERTENCIA: YAOI IKEXMARTH si no te gusta que ¿por que siges leyendo?**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces ,de ser asi ya se hubieran casado desde hace mucho tiempo xDDD

Haaagh que penita DDDD: aun no soy muy buena escribiendo solo ago esto para divertirme hehehehe Espero disfrutes ¡! Deja reviews :'DDDDD

* * *

-Tres días, solo me ausente tres días, tres días en el que yo y pit acompañamos a las princesas y a samus a comprar ropa, en un pequeño viaje para "reabastecer su armario" joder solo el closet de una de ellas tenía más ropa que la de todos los chicos y niños y creaturas de la mansión juntas, nunca las entenderé -se murmuro para sí mismo en sus pensamientos el príncipe.

-¡Ike no jodas!-grito molesto como pocas veces se le veía al príncipe- me fui por tres días y tienes echo un chiquero nuestra habitación, porque hay tanta ropa tirada?, y por q...¿qué es eso? ¿¡ B-boronas de comida en mi cama!? !¿Estuviste comiendo en MI cama?! !IKE! -compartían habitación a causa de esto está siempre estaba presentable gracias a Marth, ya que lo educaron de esta forma, y le sacaba de sus casillas el que Ike la desordenara.

-Vamos Marth no exageres, me sentía solo así que invite a link y Roy a ver películas con unas cuantas botanas cuando se ausentaron y pues esto es el producto de una noche de chicos- respondió de lo más tranquilo el mercenario como si no le hubiese reñido hace unos segundos-

-¿¡y no pudieron volver a dejarla como estaba!?-le molestaba que el más alto no le tomara en serio.

-Ya Marth, apenas llegas y ya me estas regañando ni un beso de bienvenida me dejas darte puff a pesar de que yo te extrañe-dijo el mercenario abrazando a su príncipe por la espalda y recostando su mentón en el hombro ajeno.

-y yo apenas llego y ya me quieres llevar a la cama -dijo el príncipe sonrojándose ante lo dicho.

-¡y además lees mentes! ¿Que no haces tu amor mío? -dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con un tono burlón.

-Sinvergüenza, yo también extrañe-dicho esto se zafo del agarre de su pareja para quedar de frente y así poder abrazarlo mejor.

-Me amas y lo sabes-dijo el mayor en respuesta con un alegre sonrisa y sello sus labios con los del principie en un cálido y romántico beso con su pareja, el beso, como era de esperarse del más alto, se volvió mas lujurioso a los pocos segundos.

-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya mi mercenario,-despego su boca de su amante pero no lo suficiente para seductoramente murmurarle lo dicho en los labios de su amante.

-¿Eh?-un sonido incrédulo salió de los labios del mayor.

-Como oíste-dijo Marth apartándose de su amante y dirigiéndose a su armario, saco prendas limpias de él y tomo la bolsa que había dejado encima de su cama al llegar a la habitacion, ya cargado con lo que ocuparía se dirigió al baño que se encontraba en su habitación como era una mansión los cuartos compartidos eran grandes y cada uno contaba con su baño personal- limpia este desastre mientras tomo una ducha-

-¿y si me niego?-dijo el más grande cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno si es así digamos que tu "Amiguito" no tendrá acción esta noche-dijo el príncipe con una voz seductora y dirigiéndole una mirada lujuriosa a su amante.

!No es justo!- dijo con pucheros el mayor ,recostándose en su cama para hacer un berrinche tal cual niño chiquito al que no le dieron sus dulces - ¡juegas sucio Marth! -lloriqueo el mayor pataleando en la cama haciendo más berrinche.

Minutos después Marth salió de la ducha, cuando abrió la puerta noto que Ike estaba distendiendo y tendiendo su cama que antes estaba con restos de comida.

-Bajare a ayudar con la cena, cuando termines toma una ducha y baja a cenar- dijo el menor dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir.

-ña ña ña-refunfuño Ike.

-haha pareces niño chiquito, te veo abajo amor-dicho esto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya lo esperaban Peach ,Zelda, Samus y Pit

-Marthy cariño! te pusiste el regalo que te hicimos- dijo la rubia algo divertida con lo dicho.

-Si Peach, si me lo puse-respondió Marth.

-haha buen chico-samus hablo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Seguro a Ike le gustara- la princesa zelda dijo con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-si si como digan- respondió Marth preparándose para comenzar a ayudar con los preparativos de la cena que llevaban bastante avanzada ya, a lo que las chicas rieron.

-oi ¿en serio te los pusiste?- menciono el ángel castaño.

-Tuve que pit, ellas me amenazaron con que si no me los ponía, ellas mismas me los ponían- palideció con escalofríos el príncipe- ¡ y las creo tan capaces que no me quería arriesgar!.

-Agradece que no eligieron algo más vergonzoso-dijo el castaño para animar a su amigo.

-si Marth agradécelo- dijo con tono burlón samus.

-Bueno bueno ay que apresurarnos que seguramente ellos no han probado comida casera en estos tres días!- dijo animadamente peach.

Solo un par de minutos más peach anuncio que la cena estaba lista, Ike, Roy y Link llegaron juntos al comedor

-A la próxima que tenga que ir yo por ustedes para que me ayuden a limpiar la habitación, jamás los vuelvo a invitar a mi habitación- les menciono Ike y ellos solo rieron en burla.

-Vamos vamos Ike no te esponjes!- dijo Roy con un tono burlesco y palmándole el hombro-

-si Ike además la cama de Marth es tan suavecita que es el lugar perfecto para ver una peli de miedo- dijo un divertido link.

Marth noto como el cabello de su mercenario esta aun mojado comprobando con ello que si había acatado sus órdenes como un perro fiel a su amo, sonrió ante este pensamiento.

-la cena esta lista tomen asiento- dijo Marth brindándoles una amplia y acogedora sonrisa sentándose en su lugar de siempre, al cual llego Ike para tomar haciendo a su lado como de costumbre saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

-waaaa! por fin comida decente- tuvo un brillito en sus ojos y una sonrisa estúpidamente entusiasmada a lo cual a Marth le pareció divertido ,el tamaño y fuerza del mercenario intimidaba pero no negaba que Ike se comportaba como un niño abecés eso era algo que le divertia y molestaba a veces.

Terminaron de cenar amenamente en un ambiente animado, Roy y link bromeaban como de costumbre prontamente se les unió Ike, Marth y pit hablaban de cosas triviales o respecto al viaje que habían asistido, las chicas hablaban de cosas de chicas y de sus historietas de dibujitos homo, acabaron su cena y Marth y Ike se dirigieron a su habitación, las conversaciones se habían extendido y ya los niños se habían ido a acostar y los más grandes también tenían que seguir su ejemplo.

-Que pasen buenas noches- dijo amablemente el príncipe antes de salir del comedor.

-Que pases buenas noches Marthy!- dijo alegremente peach.

-Espero que disfrutes nuestro regalo Ike- menciono zelda.

-¿Que regalo?- dijo ike confundido.

-hahah valla Marth no le ha dicho nada - se burló samus divirtiéndose.

-n-nada olvídalo- dijo Marth sonrojándose- ya nos iremos-dijo Marth llevándose con él al mercenario.

-De que están hablando?- se miraron confundidos link y Roy

-Nada nada-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios pit.

Pronto llegaron a su habitación y Ike no se resistió más y empezó a besar el cuello de Marth.

-Iker aun ni llegamos a la cama-dijo el príncipe sonrojándose con las acciones de su amenté, no hiso falta encender las luces de la habitación la luna iluminaba perfectamente su habitación, este empezó a desabrochar la camisa del más pequeño, quito su camisa recostándolo lo más delicadamente posible en la cama ajena, la blanca piel de Marth resaltaba con la hermosa luna llena de esa noche, al desabrochar el pantalón de su amante noto algo inusual

-¿E-Encaje?- dijo el más grande sonrojándose.- No sabía que existían, las chicas me sorprendiendo, ¿cómo consiguieron estos bóxer de encaje negro?... El encaje negro realmente resalta en su pálida piel, tengo que agradecerles apropiadamente después- se dijo Ike en su mente.

-Ellas insistieron -respondió el más pequeño, en cuanto entraron a una lencería lo vieron, aquel bóxer negro de encaje.

-así que de esto se referían con regalo- dijo alegremente el mercenario con una sonrisa como cualquier infante al recibir un buen regalo en su cumpleaños- mañana tengo que agradecerles cómo se debe!.

-Oigan puedo dormir con ustedes esta noche?- pregunto samus a las princesas.

-Claro que sí! ¿Pero por qué tan repentina acción?- pregunto curiosa peach.

-¿Digamos que no quieres oír como se dan amor aquellos tortolos o me equivoco samusm?- pregunto divertida zelda.

-¡pues que quieren! su habitación está enfrente de la mía y si los escucho mañana no podre verlos a la cara sin que me dé una hemorragia nasal!- todas rieron ante el comentario de samus.

-Valla ellos son toda una pareja -menciono peach alegremente

-qué envidia-dijo zelda.

Se oyó un see por respuesta de parte de las dos chicas rubias.

-Vamos a juntar las camas para ya dormirnos!- menciono peach a la cual las otras asintieron.

¿y que paso después? Bueno y digamos que esa noche Ike no dejo dormir sus 8 horas a su amada pareja Eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ;)

HOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Soy sho(? Ahora les traigo otro One-shot un poco más largo :'DDDD! Esto lo hice un domingo aburrida en casa de mi abue con mi celular xDDDDDsadfsdsad bueno pues nada espero que les aya gustado! Hay que revivir los fanfics en español de esta hermosa pareja * u *! Bueno eso nos vemos pronto!

REVIEWS!

DEJEN REVIEWS! SON MUY AGRADECIDOS Y BIENVENIDOS * u *!


End file.
